


Demonstration: Hearts and Daggers

by Naqq



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Robin Hood, Dark Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, Dirty Talk, Dominant Emma, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, I just wanted these two women to have sex, I mean there's some plot-like stuff happening, I'm so freaking rusty, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry if you keep getting updates. The errors are driving me nuts! It’s madness!, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, Submissive Regina, Swan Queen - Freeform, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), SwanQueen Land (SQ Fanfics and Prompts) Facebook Group Page, THIS THING IS A HOT MESS, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Well dirty talk-ish, anti-captain hook, it's really all over the place, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naqq/pseuds/Naqq
Summary: The Dark Swan makes it her mission to claim Regina Mills. So what if Robin and Killian just happen to stumble in?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 52
Kudos: 536





	Demonstration: Hearts and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay SlightlyObsessed and isuckatnicknames, I hope you know this went through several drafts; I deleted and revised more times than I care to admit. I hated them all--including this one. Be glad I like you two brats. Muah!
> 
> I'm terrible at editing and proofreading, so I apologize now. 
> 
> This story follows no timeline. Canon divergent is an understatement. Full disclosure, I don’t know what the hell this is or if it makes any sense. Saw a prompt and my smut demon went insane. I fought it but lost in the end. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, PEOPLE. 
> 
> I own nothing but my mistakes. 
> 
> Lastly, I have not deleted my previous works. They are simply orphaned. The links to the stories can be found in my profile.
> 
> So, I have an Instagram account now: TheNaqq
> 
> Much love!

The two men straightened their clothes as they disentangled and distanced themselves from their hateful embrace. The leather clad captain flexed his jaw slowly and scanned the sleepy streets of the town in order to ensure that only the night stars bore witness to Sir Locksley’s fist making solid contact with his face.

“We had a deal, mate!”

“I suggest you summons that beast of yours if you’re looking for a deal,” Robin hissed. He couldn’t bring himself to say her name. Her name was not worth the effort or consideration. It deserved to be coated in defecation and smeared along the walls of the filthiest slums and spat upon. The new Dark One deserved a fate worse than death; she deserved for the flames of hell to reclaim her blackened soul, but she most certainly did _not_ merit acknowledgement.

Killian advanced toward Robin, pressing his hook into the famed vigilante’s throat until the tip of the cool metal scratched painfully against his flesh and threatened to push through the tender surface. “Do _not_ call her that!”

The thief, unmoved by the show of force, swallowed against the pressure and sneered at the fool standing before him. They were both fools, he thought bitterly. Robin Hood, known throughout the realms as a champion of the poor and down trodden, was now a former shell of himself—chasing after a woman who’d allowed herself to be enslaved by that . . . Dark . . . bitch. Killian Jones, the archer mused inwardly, the notorious criminal who’d boasted of all his treasures and conquests, was now an equally disgusting form of who he once was. Instead of the callous and suave pirate that Robin had come to know and begrudgingly respect, Sir Locksley was now face to face with a naïve man who couldn’t grasp the reality of his situation: Emma Swan was lost to him.

“Oh, I could do far worse,” the archer assured as he pressed himself into the sting of the hook. “She has Regina’s heart! Her _heart_ you son of a bitch!”

“Aye, but I had little to do with that,” Killian retorted, but a bit of the fire died in his eyes as the words filled the space between them.

Robin scoffed at his weakness and slapped the hook away from his throat. He felt along the thin layer of barely broken skin and laughed when his fingers returned with specks of blood. Had their arrangement truly come to this? A brawl in the middle of the street? Heated and vicious insults hurled back and forth without any results to show for their hard work? The plan had been simple enough. Ideally, the execution should have been flawless and both men should have been living their quiet lives with their women at their sides. They should have been basking in the glow of their respective honeymoon phases and bending the wills and bodies of their love interests to suit their whims and pleasures.

“You had everything to do with this! She became . . . that _thing_ to save your worthless life. A kiss, True Love’s kiss, would have cast that damned thing out of her; but you didn’t have the balls to even do that right. You’re worse than the crocodile you hunted, you fucking coward.”

“I did kiss her,” Killian raged, allowing his confession to resonate with his incensed partner-in-crime. His shoulders sagged, the weight of his admission doing little to ease the burden of his unspoken failure. It was the first time he’d acknowledged his attempt to claim the Swan . . . his unsuccessful and wholly self-indulgent attempt.

“What,” Robin asked with narrowed eyes, his gaze ablaze with renewed hatred for the man standing before him.

Killian sighed. “I kissed her before she let the darkness fully take over. I told her I loved her and . . . we kissed.”

The pirate’s head fell in defeat. The deafening quiet settled unsteadily between the two men as the implications of the pirate’s declaration finally hit home. “You’ve always known, haven’t you? You selfish prick. You _knew_ she wasn’t your True Love. We had a deal—”

“Oh _now_ we had a deal.”

“Fuck you! We had a deal!”

The terms had been simple. Robin, noticing that the darker Emma became, the more she sought out Regina . . . the more she isolated Regina . . . the more she gravitated toward Regina, approached the pirate with a proposition. In exchange for the remaining bounty he’d smuggled into Storybrooke, Killian would expedite his plan to share True Love’s kiss with Emma. The pirate agreed to distract the sheriff and keep her away from Regina so that the mayor could focus her attentions on getting closer to him—and only him. While he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that lay thick between the mayor and the sheriff, Robin knew that he needed it to stop in order to get closer to his soul mate.

“I can’t control her, mate. I couldn’t very well _make_ her stay away. Your precious Queen has the bloody dagger.”

“ _Had,_ ” Robin emphasized through gritted teeth. “I watched where she hid it in the mansion. It’s not there anymore—I checked.” Robin sighed. It explained so much. If Regina didn’t have the dagger, her magic couldn’t defend her from the Dark One. Emma, now fully embracing the seductive call of that ancient spirit, had likely found the hiding spot and overpowered Regina, taking her heart in the process. Robin sighed at the thought. Why hadn’t Regina just told him the truth? Then again, when did anyone ever blindside Regina Mills?

“Or,” Killian supplied, unwittingly parroting the archer’s inner thoughts, “your clever queen moved it. Do you really think the almighty Regina Mills would risk leaving the dagger in her _home_? I’d wager that Her Majesty has the blasted thing in her precious vault.”

Their eyes locked in a rare moment of unity and solidarity. If they could find the dagger, Robin could command the Dark One to return Regina’s heart. Beyond that, he didn’t care what happened to silver-haired devil. He would give the dagger to Killian and let him use it to satisfy whatever whims sated the appetites of a pirate. Robin Hood would have what his heart desired most: the woman he loved—the woman he deserved. They would raise their children together and leave Emma Swan in the past with the rest of their unpleasant memories. They would forge ahead and block out the rest of the world. He was owed this much, he surmised. Regina’s presence in his life was proof to the archer that karma did indeed heap riches upon those most deserving. And now, now was his time to reap. He would reap the harvest of such an exotic creature and relish in the knowledge that the intoxicating brunette was all his.

In an eerily peaceful stretch of silence, the two men seemed to have landed on the same wavelength and understood the mind of the other. Their tense standoff transformed into the stance of men with a common goal, men who could practically taste the flavor of victory. They turned and walked together, marinating in the hush of the night and reveling in the anticipation; The unlikely pair salivated at the notion that the answer to their problems could very well be solved once they reached the Queen’s underground vault.

* * *

Regina’s dark eyes slid over the length of the engraved steel. Hesitantly, with a reverence and timidity that she hadn’t realized rested in her bones, she grazed the ridges of the gothic calligraphy. Her curious fingertips teased the outline of the Dark One’s name until her hands began to tingle with the unspoken dare. The gleam of the metal tugged at her senses and lulled her into a trance as she gradually lost the battle against her own will. The words burned at the edge of her tongue, begging to spring forth from between her painted full lips. She bit into her lower lip, willing herself to fight against the faint voice that crooned at her and told her that there was no harm in merely whispering the name. It lapped at her senses and began to peel away at the logic that cloaked her body like armor. What would be the harm? The syllables would spread across her tongue and leave a sweet taste on her palate. She could savor the sound filling the underground tomb and claim her reward of Emma’s presence . . . No. Not Emma. The Dark One.

“Careful, Regina.”

The low voice broke through the stillness as the source of the mayor’s torment suddenly appeared before her. The charcoal-tinted smoke lingered between the two women and filled the mayor’s nostrils with a scent that was undeniably Emma Swan.

“I can almost hear you thinking about me,” the Dark One whispered mockingly, inclining her head toward the brunette.

Those blood red lips with their naturally down-turned corners were frozen into a smile that caused the Mayor to take an unconscious step away from the new Emma Swan. The wide eyes, once luminous and highlighted with the most captivating shade of peridot green Regina had ever seen, were now molten forest orbs speckled with light grey. Her gaze, once confident but lively, was now feral and housed a level of awareness that unnerved even the former queen. Emma’s stare was piercing. Those hungry eyes, always taking in their surroundings—never missing the nuances of any given situation, belied the lack of emotion etched across her alabaster features. The Dark One, the dark Emma, stood in front of Regina Mills and raked the length of her body with those damning eyes until the mayor cleared her throat and stepped back yet again from the woman who was suddenly standing too close.

“Hardly, but you certainly think highly of yourself,” Regina sniffed as she tucked the dagger back into the inner breast pocket of her blazer. She scanned the length of the savior’s body and tried to resist the allure of Emma Swan clad in black leather . . . marvelously form fitting black leather.

That smile . . . that predatory grin . . . deepened as the former sheriff nodded slowly and knowingly. The mayor willed herself to stand her ground and meet those eyes head on. She would not look away; she would not display her weaknesses to this version of Emma Swan. They’d nearly reached a point of no return the last time they were alone together. The two women had been moments away from consuming each other and leaving only the aroma of passion in the air as a silent but potent manifesto of what they’d accomplished. It would have been glorious. It would have been breathtaking and undeniably exquisite; and yet, Regina had raised the dagger and used it to force the Dark One to leave her home.

The Dark One’s boots clicked quietly against the stone slabs of the hidden vault. “Are you saying you don’t think about me, Regina?” Emma asked as if the very notion offended her, as if the idea alone was a grave offense worthy of death.

“Oh, I think of you,” Regina smirked, allowing herself to inch closer to that invisible line that she dared not cross before. She could engage in the banter, she could lock eyes with the iridescent fiend as they sparred and traded barbs. This proverbial song and dance she could grant, it was the physical contact that would lead to her undoing. “I think of ways to return you to your annoying former self. I’ve sat in contemplation many a night over you,” Regina smiled wickedly.

The Dark One licked her lips at the admission. “What do you think about,” she asked, her voice a near caress.

“Of how I can get you to understand that you’re really not that special,” she retorted with a victorious chuckle that filled the space between them.

The former sheriff grinned in mock defeat as she made yet another attempt to close the distance between them. This was their game. It had become their new normal, each testing the boundaries, seeing how close they could get to the fire and for how long before the flames threatened to devour them whole.

“I guess I walked right into that one, Madam Mayor.”

The brunette lifted an elegant shoulder. “Yes, well. Stupidity is often a side-effect of arrogance,” the mayor husked in the gravely tone that she knew would create ripples in the Dark One’s psyche. A dangerous undertaking indeed.

“I’ll keep that in mind. What else do you think about,” Emma asked as she took another step forward, her smile deepening as Regina easily stepped back just out of her reach.

“I wonder what will become of Storybrooke now that there is a Charming with the power of the Dark One. I’m not sure if I find the idea intriguing or laughable.” The mayor licked her lips as she gauged Emma’s reaction to her needling words. Those green and grey eyes pinned her and seemed to penetrate the surface of her olive skin.

“Jealous, your majesty? Does watching me make you think about your glory days? Hm? Scared no one will remember that legacy of yours,” Emma asked as she eased closer.

Regina raked an elegant hand through her silky strands as she barked her first genuine laughter of the night. It was full and joyous—as if she’d heard a joke that was crafted especially for her. “Ms. Swan,” she began after composing herself and clearing her throat. “If you lived the life of _ten_ Dark Ones, there is nothing that you would be able to accomplish that could even _begin_ to eclipse who I was. I am a legend, dear. You are a concept. Never forget that.” There was a bite to the mayor’s tone—a confident blaze—that shifted the mood in the room the moment those words left her mouth. This, this was indeed their new normal. The teasing smiles faded as lingering glances filled with lust and challenge were silently exchanged. Emma was attracted to the mayor’s attitude and sharp tongue, the brunette knew that now. This version of Emma . . . this dark version . . . had made that point quite clear.

“Thanks for giving me something to aim for,” Emma replied, her voice laced with a quiet fortitude. “Now, would you like to know what _I_ think about, Regina?”

Regina, nerves now humming with an acute awareness of Emma Swan, took a final step backward. She forced herself to hold in the gasp of surprise as her backside collided with the solid oak table. The smile of triumph that blossomed on the sheriff’s face told the mayor all she needed to know. Emma had baited her. The silver-haired devil closed in on her prize and leaned in until their faces were only inches apart. For a moment . . . a quiet stretch of agonizing silence . . . neither woman dared to even blink. They were at that line again, that fine terrifying line that Emma seemed intent to crossover—consequences be damned. The candlelight from the dim ambiance flickered slightly as the stillness of the moment caught both women in its grasp.

“What? What keeps the big bad Dark One up at night,” Regina teased, trying and failing to quell the rage of the tide she saw rising between them.

“You,” Emma whispered honestly as she planted her hands on the table, trapping Regina between her and the hard surface.

“Me,” the brunette asked, cringing at how meek she suddenly sounded.

“Mm,” Emma nodded. “I wonder what our night would have been like if you hadn’t sent me way.” Thin lips grazed full in a nearly imperceptible touch.

“Emma,” Regina began in warning.

The Dark One pressed her body against the mayor’s and sighed in contentment at the heat that radiated from Regina’s body.

“Why did you give me your heart, Regina,” the loaded question should not have been seductive. It should not have slithered its way into the pit of her stomach and coiled its way around her soul . . . but it did.

“You . . . you know why, Emma,” Regina sputtered slightly. “We agreed it was only fair, since you’ve entrusted me with your dagger.”

The sheriff scoffed at the obviously rehearsed answer. “Why,” the pale demon husked, the tip of her tongue snaking out to taste what she’d been denied the last time they were alone together. “Why do you trust me with it,” Emma challenged as she wrapped one arm around the mayor’s slender waist. She would not be sent away . . . not this time.

“Because you trusted _me_ ,” Regina challenged, the unspoken question of ‘why’ rang loudly in the Dark One’s ears.

Emma dipped her head and placed a soft but firm kiss along the column of Regina’s neck. “I could make you tell me,” the Dark One growled possessively, tightening her hold.

The former monarch scoffed at the threat as her head fell back, granting the Dark Swan the access she sought. “I could command the same,” Regina hissed as Emma’s teeth teased the pulse of her neck. She ran her fingers along the savior’s silver strands and allowed herself to be lifted and deposited none too gently on the flat surface of the table. She gripped the flawless bun forcefully, pulling the demon’s head away from her tender pulse point and forcing their eyes to meet. Despite the voice in her head that told her this would be a mistake—that going down this road before they could change Emma back was foolish and ill-advised—the mayor complied with the Dark One’s fiery yet silent request and parted her thighs.

Emma stepped forward and wedged herself between the mayor’s legs until the heat from the mayor’s pelvis was pressed firmly against her stomach. The Dark One relished the quickening of the Regina’s breathing as she palmed the brunette’s backside and pulled her even closer. She winced at the feel of those manicured nails sinking into her scalp, keeping her head upright and their lips impossibly close. Again, her tongue sprang free—bolder this time—impatient to sample what she would soon devour in whole. She parted the mayor’s lips with her tongue as a low rumble of need escaped the back of her throat. She needed Regina. Hell, she craved the damn woman. She’d always wanted her . . . always watched and admired from afar—careful not to expose how she truly felt. But now, the dark entity resting in her spirit didn’t care for the protracted song and dance. It despised the pretense and the failed subtlety. Quite simply, the Dark One wanted Regina. Regina _belonged_ to her. She was hers and hers alone. Tonight, she would mark the dark-haired goddess. She would invade every pore and break down every barrier until Regina was little more than a raw and open bundle of nerves. She would do as the Dark One what she’d never had the courage to do as plain old Emma Swan: she would own the mayor.

Regina tensed at the feel of Emma’s leather-clad stomach grinding against her panties. Her clitoris throbbed at the sticky friction created by her wet underwear against the black material. She bit the inside of her jaw to hold in the moans that threatened to break through the symphony of their heavy breathing.

“No,” the sheriff spat harshly, digging her nails into the mayor’s behind. “Not tonight, Regina. You’re not holding back on me.”

The queen sat perched on her makeshift throne and accepted the declaration for what she knew it to be: a threat, a warning . . . a plea.

The mayor released her hold on Emma’s hair and leaned in. She bit into the thin lower lip and sucked the warm flesh into her mouth. Emma grunted her approval as she pushed the mayor’s blazer off her shoulders. The weight of the jacket reminded the Dark One of how foolish she’d been during their last encounter and she was determined not to repeat her mistake. She magicked the blazer away the moment it was free from the mayor’s body. She would _not_ be sent away. Nothing was going to stop her from claiming what was hers.

“In case you get any bright ideas,” Emma mused as Regina peered quizzically into those mystifying eyes.

“I could just teleport. You do realize that, don’t you, Ms. Swan,” Regina teased, but her tone lacked any traces of light-hearted glee. Instead, her voice was laced with a seductive taunt—challenging the aggressive aura emanating from the pale woman lodged between her trembling thighs.

“Then I’ll fuck you wherever you end up, Regina. Keep that in mind before you pick your next destination.”

The threat landed. It was not a tease. There was no gleam of challenge dancing behind the demon’s eyes. The mayor’s stomach tightened at the nearly sinister resolve etched across Emma’s face. She knew the Dark One meant every word.

The mayor whimpered at the loss of contact as Emma stepped away from her and sank to her knees. She wrapped her arms around the mayor’s waist and yanked her to the edge of the table. The black pencil skirt slid up her thighs and settled at the juncture of her hips, leaving her exposed to the black swan. Emma inhaled the potent scent of the arousal that was mere inches from her face. She marveled at the evidence that coated the mayor’s panties and inner thighs. She would ruin this woman. She would fuck her to the edge of sanity and back, and when it was all over, she would do it again. If they found a way to return her to her former self, Emma vowed she would make love to Regina. But tonight, under the mood lighting of the dank and hidden tomb, the Dark One swore that she would invade the mayor until the brunette could scarcely remember the day of the week.

Regina gasped when the wave of the Dark One’s hand resulted in her red satin panties disappearing. The cool air from the vault hit her heated pussy lips and she throbbed all the more from the conflicting sensations.

“Tell me what you want, Regina,” Emma all but whispered in a demanding hiss. It was not a request.

Regina shivered as the warm breath met her body and those thin lips grazed her glistening labia. She couldn’t deny it even if she wanted to. They’d come too far now. They’d braved too many storms and faced too many obstacles together. Emma, no matter her form, deserved to hear Regina speak the truth—at least the truth that she was willing to provide.

The mayor stared down at the woman between her legs, knowing that her next words would usher them into a realm more powerful than any magic. “Do it,” Regina rasped, correctly reading the possessive glare of ownership that flared in the mate’s eyes. “Fuck me, Emma.”

The declaration snapped the remnants of restraint that seemed to hold the two women back. Emma, emboldened by the lustful declaration, wrapped her arms around the mayor’s thighs and surged forward. She sucked the wet lips into her eager mouth and tightened her hold as Regina’s hips bucked off the table. The mayor cried out as the black swan flattened her tongue against her swollen clitoris and pressed firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves. The salty taste filled the sheriff’s senses until her taste buds were layered with nothing but the pure essence of Regina Mills.

The mayor whined frantically at the expert manipulation of her flesh. She clawed Emma’s shoulders as she squirmed in the vice hold of her delicious captor. The lava in her veins rushed to her brain as she fought with all her might to steady herself and remain in control of her senses. She panted into the night air as her swollen pussy lips were tugged between eager lips and sucked almost to the point of bruising. There was nothing gentle in the blonde’s approach, this was a branding—a marking of one’s territory.

“Goddamnit, Emma,” the mayor screamed. The forceful metronomic bob of Emma’s head pulled her into an abyss that offered little respite. That tongue, that thick expert tongue, pushed its way into her pussy, officially declaring the throbbing cove the property of Emma Swan. Emma pushed in and out of her clenching walls until Regina’s cries of pleasure filled the room freely. The mayor threw her head back as the throes of manic ecstasy enslaved her to the will of the demon thrusting between her tremulous limbs.

“More,” Regina cried out. “Tear me to pieces.” If they were going to do this, then they were going to do this all the way. Days, weeks, hell years from now, she wanted the memory of this night to be engrained in her consciousness for all of posterity.

Emma growled as she pulled her tongue away from the haven of that swollen cunt. “Yes, your majesty,” she rasped. She gripped the mayor’s waist and held her tightly until the side of her face was pressed firmly against the mayor’s tensing abdomen. Regina’s pussy throbbed all the more when she realized the black swan’s intentions. She hugged the Dark One’s head as the former blonde rose easily to her feet. Regina hadn’t thought it possible, but the show of strength heightened her arousal. The mayor tightened her thighs grip around the savior’s neck and hissed in lusty appreciation when she felt her back being slammed against the nearest stone wall. She stared down at the black swan, mesmerized by the shadows that played across her features, before that pale face disappeared between her legs once more.

“Oh shit,” Regina squealed.

Her exposed ass checks tapped roughly against the rough stone. Emma sucked her clitoris until it became a raw nub begging for reprieve. Emma sucked the tiny bud into her mouth with all the force she would muster and bathed herself in the vulgar shrieks of her normally composed queen.

“Oh my god, E-e-e-mma!”

The Dark One used her magic to keep the brunette suspended and cradled on her shoulders as she snuck a hand between those sweaty thighs. She shoved two intertwined fingers deep into the mayor’s ridged center.

“Oh fuck you, Emma Swan,” Regina screamed, loving and hating that the black swan knew exactly what she needed. Instinctively her hands flew above her head, desperately needing something to claw, grip, or sink her nails into. Her palms met and pressed against the low hanging ceiling as the alabaster demon slammed into her without mercy.

“Oh god, that’s good,” she whimpered, her face contorting in order to toe the blurred lines of rapture and discomfort. Emma was not gentle, she was not patient. It was exactly what the queen’s body needed. It was that and so much more. It was years of frustration from having the source of her desire so close yet so unattainable. It was years of heated arguments, tentative truces, and knife-cutting sexual tension. This night was symbolic of everything that the mayor had always wanted but never gave voice to. At night, between her satin sheets with her silky nightgown bunched around her waist, it was the image of Emma Swan that stirred her loins and caused her to plunge into herself until her sheets were soaked with cum and her vagina twitched in sensitive protest. This night represented the end of an era and yet the start of something rare and intoxicating.

Emma grunted with the force of her thrusts as she added a third finger. She stretched the tightening walls until the thick liquid coated her fingers and the swollen center offered her little resistance. This body was hers now. It would bend to her will. She would take all that she wanted and lick the layers of cum from her fingers as evidence of her victory—her own personal spoils from the war they’d been fighting for far too long.

“Yessss,” Regina encouraged. “F-fuck m-me!”

Emma bit into the hood of the Regina’s clit as she pumped her fingers deeper, finally hitting the mass of tissue inside the mayor’s body. The tell-tale clenching and unclenching of the brunette’s walls coupled with the crazed cries and frantic scrambling, told Emma that her first prize of the night was mere seconds away.

“Oh my god! _Oh god! Shit! Shhhhhiii—ahhhh!”_ The string of expletives melted away and transformed into a series of wails as the mayor’s orgasm wrenched its way free and wrecked havoc through her central nervous system. The climax carried her away, propelling her far beyond the confines of their hideaway. The flames spread through her body and seized her spine, forcing her to stiffen and endure the onslaught of those fingers and that superlatively capable mouth.

“Yes! Please, please, _please_ ,” she begged. The teeth hurt and the consistent pace of those rough thrusts caused her slick canal to push against the intrusion. But she needed this. Her body needed Emma.

The Dark One increased the tempo until Regina’s face broke free into open sobs of blinding rapture. She was exposed. She was messy and beautiful . . . and she was all Emma’s.

Regina blinked against the stars that danced behind her eyelids as the tremors rekindled. The second orgasm settled in her womb and lingered. She bucked wildly against that mouth and hand, riding Emma’s face and fingers until her juices covered the black swan’s face. She rode the torrent of waves until her body sagged bonelessly against the wall. Her limp legs remained draped over the leather-clad shoulders as Emma pulled her sticky face away from her pussy but kept her fingers lodged deep within her.

“Don’t stop,” Regina pleaded in a hoarse and urgent tone.

The Dark One peered up into wide unfocused eyes as she sank her teeth into the tender flesh of the mayor’s inner thigh and resumed her pace. It was too much. She short circuited from the sensory overload and wailed as those obnoxious tremors made their home in her belly and spread through her system like a lifesaving vaccine. Regina’s body twitched and jerked as she groaned weakly from her elevated position. Emma worked the mayor’s body as the brunette’s scratchy pleas echoed throughout the tomb. She could spend the rest of her life right here, invading every inch of Regina Mills.

Finally, after pulling a fourth climax from the dazed woman quaking against the wall, Emma relented and removed the mayor’s supple limbs from her shoulders. With a wave of her wrist, the mayor was released from the hold that kept her from falling and sank weakly into the savior’s arms.

“Look at me, Regina,” the black swan commanded.

Heavy lids lifted to meet her unnerving stare.

Emma leaned forward, allowing the queen to smell herself on the Dark One’s face. “We’re not done,” she whispered against parted lips before crashing their lips together. Regina accepted the thick nectar of her own juices into her mouth and moaned at the heated promise. Would she even _survive_ this night?

Emma spun the mayor so that the brunette now had her back against the sheriff’s chest. The pale demon pressed herself into the mayor’s back and guided them forward. Regina stumbled as her conductor steered them back toward the expansive genuine oak table near the entrance of the vault. The mayor’s mental fog slowly began to lift as her confusion soon gave way to realization.

Regina let her head fall back against Emma’s shoulder as the former blonde made a show of unbuttoning the silk blouse. The mayor gasped as the Dark One stepped back, roughly yanking her sleeves and causing her hands to meet behind her back. Instead of freeing her from her makeshift shackles, Emma wrapped the smooth fabric around Regina’s wrists, fully enjoying the sight of a trapped mayor clad in nothing but a red lace bra and a destroyed pencil skirt.

“What do you think you’re doing,” the mayor asked, finally finding her voice even though it was strained and raw.

“Taking what’s mine, Regina,” Emma rumbled as she pressed her palm into the back of Regina’s head and applied enough pressure until the brunette’s torso bent over the table and her face was pressed firmly against the solid wood. “I like you like this, madam mayor. I like seeing my handiwork.”

“I see you’re still pretty full of yourself,” the mayor retorted weakly. And yet, her senses were ablaze the moment those boots kicked her legs apart. Just knowing that her red and swollen lips were on display killed her teasing bravado. Emma was serious.

“Not as full as you’re about to be,” the black swan declared before thrusting three interwoven fingers straight into her overused and achingly sensitive core. Anticipating that Regina would buck from the rough intrusion, Emma used the fabric of the silk shirt as the rein to hold her screaming stallion in place. Regina lurched forward, succeeding only in pressing herself harder against the table while Emma delved into her as deeply as she could. The brunette’s piercing scream exploded throughout the room and became the sweet song that Emma never knew she needed. It gave her a sense of peace and calm that contradicted the savagery of their current situation. No one, _no one_ would ever make Regina scream like this. It was primitive and real and it was all hers. She sighed at the reality and pumped her fingers into the olive toned body that spasmed beneath her.

And yet, there was a second noise: it was faint and became lost in the sea of Regina’s cries but it pricked the ears of the Dark One nonetheless. It was the sound of a heart breaking and the gnashing of a soul being crushed by the horrors of what he was witnessing. Much to the Dark One’s surprise and yet utter enjoyment, Robin Hood and Killian Jones stood on the bottom step, several feet away from the oak table. A lopsided grin etched into her face, deepening the dimples that graced her feminine features. It was too good to be true. It was too perfect—entirely too good of an opportunity to pass up. The moment the idea struck, the Dark One knew she had to see it to fruition.

Releasing the shirt, Emma waved a hand and the fabric disappeared. She then used her magic to immobilize the audience of two and steal away their voices. They would be granted the show of a lifetime, but she would be damned if anything competed with the rewarding sounds that came with fucking Regina Mills.

* * *

Robin of Locksley, an upright and honorable man—a strong man, watched as that wench . . . that beast . . . defiled the woman that was supposed to spend the rest of her days at his side. Emma would pay for this, he vowed. If he had to accept the mantle of the ancient devil himself, he would rid the world of this version of the demented cretin! Regina, _his_ Regina, was trapped and being violated by a slimy insipid sorceress and her snake like eyes. There would be a reckoning for this, he told himself. And the retribution would be swift. Unable to move and or tear his eyes away from the scene playing out before him, Robin could only envision the legion of emotions that danced across Killian’s face at the sight of his . . . _love . . ._ in this new and imposing position. He wondered briefly if the pirate comprehended the meaning of this lurid display. Did his mind allow him enough intellect to grasp hold of the reality that had always been staring him in the face: Emma Swan was never going to be his now.

The archer swallowed against the ball of hatred that threatened to block his airways as he listened to the brunette cry out through gritted teeth.

“Don’t be rude, Regina,” Emma grunted as she buried her fingers in the midnight mane and forced the mayor’s head up from the table. “Say hello to our _guests_ ,” she growled. Her fingers hit home to match the emphasis of the last word. The brunette’s eyes snapped open as her scream of . . . delight? morphed into one of surprise and confusion. For a still moment, Regina and Robin’s eyes met.

“E-emma,” Regina whimpered, pulling herself from her stunned stupor and attempting to pull away. 

Two sets of eyes traveled back and forth between the mayor and her aggressor. The pious thief, as if there ever could be such a thing, stood trembling with a brewing wrath that caused the haze of magic around him to ripple across his body. Killian, the great villain, the pirate unlike any other, stood rooted to the spot with the stink of defeat oozing from his chest. The Dark One met his sad stare with a dogged one of her own as she fucked the queen into oblivion. Her serpent eyes bore into him and conveyed in that moment what she should have told him ages ago: I don’t belong to you. Her actions were too pure to merely be the product of the darkness. No, Emma was acting on the feelings that she’d always had. She was running free and taking what she always wanted—Regina.

Robin Hood’s eyes locked with Regina’s. He watched as the brunette’s body was rode roughly and slammed into the table. She bit into her lip to hold in the cries from her attack. Each thrust of the demon’s hands only cemented his resolve to leave the tomb with her head or die fucking trying. Emma may not have been Killian’s, but of one thing Robin was sure: Regina Mills damned sure belonged to him.

* * *

Regina tried not to focus on the deft fingers hitting her g-spot. She tried to block out the image of the two men, one brimming with anger and the other wallowing in grief, standing in the distance. She bit into her lip, doing her damndest not to beg. The whines seeped between her perfect teeth as she fought the climax that threatened to take her under. She tried to lower her head, but Emma’s punishing grip on her hair kept her head from the table. The contractions beat at her senses and demanded that she give in. Despite herself, she screamed out—crying out for Emma as though she were drowning and the black swan was the only one who could save her.

It was not enough. It was not nearly enough.

The Dark One, growing weary of the games and Regina’s attempt to rob their audience of a glorious performance, decided it was time to clear the air once and for all. They would all leave this tomb with the understanding of exactly who belonged to who before the night was over.

“I believe they think I’m forcing you to do this,” Emma smiled slyly before leaning over and biting the mayor’s shoulder. The mayor shuddered and a moan escaped her lipstick smeared lips.

Emma pulled her fingers from Regina’s soaking core and laughed at the ire in Robin’s eyes. She stepped back and with a wave of her hand, fashioned a harness that fit snugly around her hips. A matching black phallus protruded from the base of the leather underwear. She stepped back into Regina’s personal space and let her hips move teasingly forward. She sucked the thick nectar of Regina’s cum from her fingers as she moved her hips just enough for the tip of the appendage to touch the mayor’s exposed ass.

The mayor froze. Time stood on the edge of the highest mountain, holding her hostage as she registered exactly what was about to happen. Emma Swan, the savior, the sheriff, the mother of her child, the Dark One, was going to fuck her in every sense of the word.

“Emma, please. Send them away,” Regina pleaded, silently appalled that their continued presence was becoming less of a concern to her. But there had to be boundaries. She could not let Emma do this . . . take her this way in front of Robin and . . . _that disgusting pirate_.

As if reading her mind, Emma laughed at her ridiculous notion. “Send them _away_ , Regina? Is that what you really want? Aren’t you just dying to show the “handless wonder” what he can never have?”

Despite every convention of decency that screamed at her to say no, Regina’s whimpering breath was the only verbal response. Shakily she braced the palm of her hands against the edge of the table, her body giving itself over to the maddening duality of killing two birds with one stone. Emma would take her, she would finish her and leave her in a pile of sweat and juices while making it clear to _both_ men they their attentions were not wanted and damn sure not needed.

The Dark One smiled in triumph. It was wide and almost child-like in its exuberance. She angled the tip of the dildo toward the entrance of her lover’s engorged and undoubtedly sore canal.

Emma lifted her gaze once more to the two men but ultimately settled on Robin. She smiled knowingly. She could practically see the gears of his mind placing all the pieces together. Anger and shock still exuded from every pore; yet, the Dark One saw that he was actively fighting against an impending revelation. Based on the traces of disbelief that slowly crept across his face, Emma _knew_ that he had all the fragments necessary to create an entire picture. He would never forget this night. If all else failed the thief and he was left only with his merry men, this forest-loving son of a bitch would remember the night Emma took Regina Mills.

“Now pay attention, little thief,” she taunted. “This is a teachable moment.” With that, she drove the cock into Regina with one sure thrust. The brunette’s piercing cry hit the air and alerted the elements that the queen was indeed filled to the hilt.

The Dark One set a blistering pace. Fucking the mayor against the furniture until the brunette was forced to stand on the balls of her feet.

“Oh fuck,” she wailed.

But still, Emma sensed the resistance.

“No,” she hissed. Regina would give her _everything_ and she would do it in front of those pieces of shit!

“Emma, sweetheart!”

“Tell them,” she grunted. “Whose pussy is this, Regina?”

“Ohhhhh, EMMA,” Regina bucked as those angling hips switched their strokes and hit another sensitive area within her hypersensitive walls.

“Fuck that, Regina,” Emma rasped. The heavy oak furniture shook with the force of her commanding thrusts, the scrape of the wood against the stone matching the tempo of the mayor’s crescendo of pleas.

“I’m not playing with you, Regina,” she growled as she yanked the mayor’s body upright, never faltering in her thrusts. “Tell them!”

And it was simply too much. The levy broke and with it the mayor’s ability to care about anything other beyond the unnatural ecstasy that clawed its way through her bones. Those damned strokes . . . they were too knowing . . . they filled her and stretched her just right. Why? Why did it have to be so good? The two men, despite their presence, were becoming distance memories when pitted against those commanding hips and merciless thrusts.

“YOURS!”

“Say it again! They need to hear it, Regina.”

“It’s yours, Emma! Oh my god, it’s all yours!”

“Is it? Who do you belong to, Regina?”

“You,” the mayor shouted out without hesitation, now past the point of all caring.

Emma snaked one hand around the mayor’s waist and shoved her hand up the already bunched skirt. She rubbed roughly at the mayor’s slippery clitoris and let the broad strokes drive the regal woman to the brink of madness.

“Oh shit,” Regina squealed. Her body snapped to attention as the next generation of tremors threatened to grow and make their home in her womb. She gritted her teeth in preparation for the heartless assailants. She braced herself and for the stampede and held to the desk for dear life.

Cruelly, the Dark One stilled. Killing the orgasm that promised to be life-altering and leaving an imprisoned Regina stunned and wanting.

“Tell me, Regina. Tell me want you want.”

Regina tried to move, to create enough friction to take her back to the edge that she’d nearly teetered over. The black swan held her close, granting her no quarter. Even without saying the words, Regina knew what Emma was waiting for. She knew exactly where this was going. She’d hid behind her strategically placed mask long enough. Emma wanted her raw, she wanted her open and dirty.

“Fuck me,” she whimpered. “I need you to fuck me until I fall apart.”

Slowly, Emma began to move her hips.

Regina winced at the pleasurable pain and lifted her arms behind her to wrap them around Emma’s neck. Their sweaty cheeks pressed together and confirmed their bond as one. They were now truly inseparable.

“I need you deeper,” Regina whimpered. “Please.”

Again, Emma complied with deeper thrusts.

“It’s not enough,” Regina whined, relishing the fact that the corner of their mouths nearly touched.

“You’ll give me everything,” Emma asked.

“Everything,” the queen uttered without hesitation.

The Dark One, satisfied with the admission, delved into her blistering pace, pumping her hips with one goal in mind: the give the queen her due.

“Yes! Yes-yes-yes- _yesssss!_ ”

“You’re mine?”

“I’m yours! Please. Please d-don’t stop.” Her sultry voice carried the weight of promise and the near falsetto tones of a woman who was being pulled apart at the seams.

Again, Emma stilled her hips and ceased her assault on the quaking woman’s clit.

Regina shook as if she were standing nude in subzero temperatures. It was callous and cold-blooded how the edge of greatness lingered like a film of skin against her own heated flesh. She wanted to sob and hang her head but their bodies remained pressed tightly together.

“Emma please,” Regina gasped. She winced through her moan as she strained to meet those hardened eyes that were observing her every move. “Please,” she begged humbly. Her plump lips grazed the corner of the Dark One’s slightly parted lips. Her tongue peeked out from between those trembling lips and teased the edge of Dark One’s mouth. “Sweetheart,” she breathed against that mouth. “Please.”

Emma examined the artwork that was Regina Mills. She took in the sight of her frenzied lover writhing against her and begging for release. The Dark One would grant her that wish. Regina’s release would be a release for them all. The _room_ would feel the impact and understand the significance of their final act. It would put past performances to shame and nature would cry out for an encore.

Satisfied with the desperation and uninhibited want that she found in the mayor’s eyes. Emma nodded and set herself to the task of a glorious ending scene. She stroked the bruised clitoris with renewed vigor and wrapped her free arm tightly around the mayor’s flailing form.

She forced her hips upward, driving the length of the shaft into the brunette with the consistency that rivaled all past lovers. What past lovers? Had Regina’s body ever known anything other than this? They didn’t exist as far as Emma was concerned.

Regina cried out in agony and relief as Emma fucked her out of her mind. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded. “Fuck me, Emma.”

The black swan grunted her approval.

“Harder,” Regina cried out.

Emma buried her head and bit into the mayor’s neck.

“ _Oh my fucking god!_ ” Their bodies slapped together in a vulgar display that seemed to spur on the cries of the two women who were seemingly possessed. “Don’t stop,” Regina ground out through gritted teeth. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.” Her blunt nails sank into the back of Emma’s neck as a warning. She would not be denied a third time. She knew where this was going, she knew exactly what Emma wanted.

Eerily, as Dark One’s often do, Emma gave voice to the mayor’s thoughts. “Now,” Emma demanded, she voice breaking through the slapping contact of leather and flesh and the urgent creaking of the old desk. “Tell them. Why did you give me your heart?”

And there it was, the nail in all their coffins. It was the one question that she knew would come back to her—the one inquiry for which she knew the Dark One would demand she answer. Her pussy contracted around the thick cock as Emma widened her stance and replanted her feet. The black swan’s strong hands moved to grip bucking hips. Regina tightened her death hold on the savior’s neck and let her screams spill freely.

“Ahh! Ahhhhh! Goddamnit, Emma.” She was borderline hysterical and Emma held no mercy for her plight. She would finish Regina but Regina would tell the room the truth.

“Open your fucking mouth and tell them,” the dark swan demanded over the stampede of shrieks and moans. Regina’s orgasm would not be kind to her. It would rend her from the safety of gravity and reason. It would rob her of her motor skills and eat at her mind. They would wallow in the chaos together and Emma would finally be at peace. With the flick of a wrist, a heart, bathed in an illustrious glow appeared in the sheriff’s hand. She brought the luminous organ to her lips, reveling at the tiny specks of onyx crystals that still lay within the mayor’s heart. She licked the organ and smiled.

“Tell them the truth, Regina,” Emma hissed. She withdrew, pulling her hips back entirely before slamming the cock brutally inside of that gaping pussy and shoving the mayor’s heart into her chest.

“Because I love you,” Regina screamed as the orgasm tore through her limbs. “I love you! Ah. Ahhh!!”

She broke then. Emma fucked her until her body burned and she submitted fully to the power of the climax that she’d so desperately chased. She’d hunted it down and begged for it and now that it was here, it wouldn’t leave her be. Long after the Dark One’s hips had stilled, minutes after that demanding hand had finally pulled away from her all but numb clitoris, Regina’s body still held her trapped in the labyrinth of her release. The brunette’s graceless whimpers filled the enclosed space. Emma inhaled deeply, relishing the burn in her lungs and her heaving bosom pushing against the mayor’s sweaty back. The straps of Regina’s red laced bra fell from her shoulders and Emma briefly considered freeing the breasts from their prison. She imagined her fingertips pinching the stiffened nipples and her greedy hands palming the full breasts. For now she mused, as she watched her exhausted lover fall forward, the imagery would have to suffice. She had given their audience the show of a lifetime—they had seen enough. Regina laid her face against the cool wood, willing herself to fight the wave of darkness that threatened to swoop in and carry her to Morpheus’s bosom. She had nothing left to give. The rolling aftershocks eventually diminished, leaving behind an almost lifeless mayor. Were it not for the weight of Emma’s form pressed securely against her body, Regina Mills would have dropped to the floor.

“You should have taken notes,” Emma menaced as she turned her full attention toward the two men who’d just witnessed history in the making. She scanned their faces, eager to soak in their reactions. Particularly, she focused on Robin. Even through the limitations of his immobility, Emma recognized the posture of a defeated foe. The fire that once burned bright in righteous indignation was now replaced with dejection and sorrow. Their eyes held for a long moment. Their unspoken battle was over. To the victor go the spoils and that particular bounty was quite gloriously passed out in front of Emma Swan. Understanding and disgust clouded the thief’s face and Emma smiled almost sweetly. She spared Killian a passing glance and laughed at the unblinking stare that seemed to be permanently etched into his features.

“Now, get the fuck out,” The Dark One declared with finality as she released the men from their prisons and returned their voices. The black swan scooped her lover up in her arms and carried her bridal style deeper into the vault—not bothering to so much as glance back in their direction.

As she faded from their view, the smiling demon couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if she and Regina were to share a kiss now that the mayor’s heart had been returned . . .


End file.
